Peacekeeper
Profile "Soldiers break stuff and kill people. I fix who's left." Calm and collected under fire, Peacekeeper is the most accurate example of a soldier medic. She believes that her status as an Autobot soldier comes before her function as a medic, especially on the battlefield, and can switch between fighting and repairing with startling proficiency. She studies military tactics and medical procedures in her down-time, rare as those often are. Her robotic form has been purposefully and recently re-stylized after a human soldier, and she is armed with a small handgun-like taser and a standard-issue laser-rifle. Her alternate form is an M997A2 Military Ambulance, armed with a disruptor and is able to ram opponents. There are times when she finds it hard to mentally transition from soldier to medic, especially on the battlefield, and she sometimes takes more damage than she is truly able to withstand. She can also become distracted when civilians--Transformer or human--are caught in the crossfire. Skills: First Aid, Jury-Rig, Forensics, Military Tactics, Combat Driving History Peacekeeper was created shortly after the beginning of the war, using one of the creation factories, and has been a medic ever since. She was trained as a warrior shortly after her first battlefield experience. Thus, she is not adverse to fighting on the battlefield, however--and believes that being a soldier is merely an extension of her existence as being a part of the Autobot army, even if it conflicts with her function as a medic. She had remained out of the limelight, working away from the main battlefronts, until recently. When she joined up with the main Autobot force, she had distinguished herself to the point of being promoted (much to her displeasure) to Operations XO and Chief Medical Officer. She has received a demotion to just Chief Medical Officer after it was proven that the stress of two duties was too great, and she is much happier--although she still hates having rank. Notes *She is known as 'Nurse Ratchet' behind her back, and for good reason. Her mannerisms, especially when angry, mimic Ratchet--even to the point of throwing things at the offending Autobot (although she has not done that very often). *She is good friends with Whirligig (who is the Wheeljack to her Ratchet) and is close to Raptor, an Autobot flyer. Logs 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Don't Fear The Reaper - The Reapers, a group of Sixchangers are introduced *Frying Pan To Fire: A Study - Arriving in the middle of a battle between Quickswitch and Peacekeeper, Sixknight has to face a new foe *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 *New Prime, New Danger - Rodimus Prime returns, but why is he so keen on putting up a border fence to keep out Mexicans? *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Junk Infiltration - After Perceptor manages to poison himself, a group of Autobots gears up for a stealth mission to Junk Players April 2007-present = Bluestreak Category:Character Category:Autobot Category:OC